The Magna Force
by GabetheSaiyan
Summary: With Cobra Commander overwhelmingly rising in power and allying with various evil forces, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury decided to recruit a band of young heroes in order to combat such a threat. But can they work together and trust each other in order to protect the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The First Chapter ('Nuff Said)**

A helicopter was flying over the icy region somewhere within the South Pole. A clear view of the helicopter's feature was shown. It was dark colored with two propellers and a large red logo in a shape of a bird with a shield in front of it with the acronym reading **S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Operating the helicopter was a pilot wearing a blue spandex with a white strap over his chest, and had the same logo as the one on the helicopter on his chest.

Beside him was a middle aged, white skinned man with shaven brunette hair, although with a bit of white color at the back. He was wearing the same uniform as the pilot. His distinguishing feature is an eye patch over his left eye.

"Hope we didn't come millions of miles for nothin', Stein…" the man with the eye patch spoke with a gruff voice to a figure sitting at the soldiers' seat among the men in uniform. The figure was a silver haired man appearing to be in his twenties, wearing glasses and a lab coat. His rather strange features consist of stitches visible on his hands and face. But his strangest and most distinguished feature is that he had a screw/bolt screwed through his head.

The figure smiled and chuckled "My senses were never wrong Fury. She's definitely here"

It was heading over what appears to be a large icy wall. It turns out that on the other side was an urban area consisting of small houses and large snow white buildings made in oriental style. In the midst of those buildings and houses was a large white colored palace, also decorated with oriental carvings.

"Prepare for landing, Sir" said the pilot as the helicopter was flying over the area.

"You don't have to tell me, Al" the figure beside him spoke, crossing his arm, looking in determination.

"You may wanna be careful" said the man in a lab coat, smoking his cigarette "I sense a large amount of spiritual energy in this area"

"That's because we're seeing her. So that's no surprise" said the pilot.

"I don't think that's the kind of energy Stein meant" the other man replied, much to the former's confusion, until a strange eel-like creature swimming in front of the helicopter.

"Whoa!" the pilot yelped "Did you see that?"

"Saw it, believe it" said the other man "That was a spirit. You'll find lots of those critters in this area"

The man in the lab coat just smiled and chuckled again, feeling an ounce of excitement in him.

Below were the inhabitants of the city with tanned skin, all wearing blue Eskimo coats and gloves, going about their lives; the children were playing, the adults were just walking in the snowy streets, mining their own business. That was until they heard a noise of a propeller. They took notice of the helicopter descending to the streets.

The people in the landing site immediately evacuated the area as the chopper made its landing unto the snowy ground as its propeller spun, momentarily creating a strong breeze around the area before it stopped.

The people looked in awe at this contraption as if they have never seen it in their lives. The door on the chopper then opened and stairs appeared on the entrance. The people stood back, showing a hint of nervousness and a bit of fear as a figure of the eye patched man descended from the steps.

No sooner, he saw a group of men, also wearing blue coats, but also wearing helmets approaching them. Some were carrying spears, while strangely, some did not.

"Halt! You are trespassing in a secluded area!" called one of the men as he and the armed men pointed their spears.

"My apologies!" the eye patched man replied "I am here on an urgent business! I am Director Nick Fury! I am in charge of a law enforcement organization called S.H.I.E.L.D.". He then got out a badge with a silver eagle shaped logo on it, showing it to the guards.

The figure in a lab coat exited the chopper and looked around, seeing the people looking in concern and distrust.

"Oh sure, while we're at it, we could park our helicarrier on top of their houses too" the figure in a lab coat whispered in sarcasm as he adjusted his glasses.

"Stein!" the eye patched man, known as Nick Fury, called.

"Yes Sir?" the lab coated man replied.

"Tell Quartermaine and the others to remain in the chopper" Fury ordered "They're gonna take us to their chief"

Later, the two men were led by the guards up the steps of the white palace.

Soon as they entered, the lab coated man looked around and, although he had a plain face, was impressed at the sight of the inside of the structure.

"Gotta hand it to them, we're in an arctic area, and these people made such a fine city"

"The Southern Water Tribe has developed a large civilization long after the Hundred Year War" Fury explained "The architecture of this palace was inspired by the Northern Tribe, while the carvings and artwork of this place was taken from the Earth Kingdom's imperial palace in Ba Sing Se. You should be surprised by the progress they made over the years"

"What surprised me more is the fact that there are lost of spiritual energy in this place" said the lab coated man as he examined the place and saw various odd looking creatures hovering inside the palace. On his left side, he saw a chameleon crawling on the wall spreading bat-like wings, on his right was a humanoid frog walking on its hindlegs, waving at him. At the end of the hallway he saw what appeared to be short humanoid pears and radishes with arms and legs running around.

"Ever since Avatar Korra decided to leave the gateway to the Spirit World opened, there have been many spirits living among us" one of the guards explained "Although many of us have a hard time adjusting to this sort of change. And most spirits choose not to show themselves in front of the humans"

"So where is this said gateway?" the lab coated man asked, curious and intrigued by the subject.

"I'm afraid that's classified" said one of the guards.

"The people here show high regard to the spirits" said Fury "That's why they have to be secretive about where they came from. But that's not why we're here. We're here for _her._"

"Right…" the lab coated man nodded before looking up with his eyes squinted. As to why he did this gesture is because he was getting a bad vibe.

"Fury" the lab coated man spoke

"Hmm?" Fury replied.

"We oughtta be careful" the lab coated man warned "I get the feeling we're not the only ones in this neighborhood…"

* * *

And…he's right.

Far off from the city, a man in a black coat, a black officer's hat and a gas mask was looking over the hilltop. He spotted the helicopter standing in the city. With him were a group of men wearing blue coats and helmets and black-colored mouth pieces, armed with laser cannons, although one was holding a rocket launcher.

One thing to point out about these men in blue is that they each had a red symbol on their arms in a shape of a cobra's head. Plus, each of them was wearing a metal pack with the same symbol on it.

One of the men in blue uniforms pressed his ear and spoke "Commander, we found the Southern Tribe. S.H.I.E.L.D. led us right to it"

"Excellent" an ominous, although commanding, voice replied "You and Kroenen will wait until our spy accomplished his mission. Wait for his word…"

"Affirmative" nodded the trooper before he let go of his ear and turned to the rest of the troopers "We'll wait for our spy to give us the word."

To the troopers nodded, and they continued waiting….waiting for the time to strike….

* * *

Back at the palace, Fury and the lab coated man were led into an icy blue throne room with drapes on opposite sides of the wall with a symbol each in a shape of blue water with three swirling waves.

"Chief Tonraq!" one of the guards bowed in respect to someone "These outsiders have come to our tribe without our knowledge, or your consent"

"So I see…" a male voice replied, revealing to be a broad, tan skinned man with blue eyes and long blackish-brown hair. He was wearing a blue coat, wearing a blue and blue drape over his shoulder with white furry rim. The drape on his shoulder had the same symbol from the drapes on the walls. He was sitting on a simply made ice blue throne.

"You must be the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. An honor to meet you" Fury bowed in respect "I am-"

"You will be allowed to speak when spoken to" the guard interrupted in a stern voice at Fury.

"Let them speak" said the man, revealing to be the chief of the land, named Tonraq "I want to hear of what they're doing here in our land"

"Thank you Chief" Fury thanked "I am Director Nick Fury, and this man here is Dr. Franken Stein. We are from a global law enforcing organization called S.H.I.E.L.D., and our goal is to protect the planet from terrorism and off world threats."

"I can see…" replied Tonraq as he examined Fury and the lab coated man, now revealed to be named Dr. Franken Stein "Judging by your outfit, I'd say you're from some sort of an agency. But tell me, what brings you here?"

"We're looking for the avatar, named Korra" Stein answered this time.

"The Avatar?" Tonraq raised his eyebrow, a bit in shock as to what these two men want with this 'Korra' character. Although it wouldn't be surprising that there'd be a hint of worry in his face, seeing that this sounds like an important figure.

"Yes, you see S.H.I.E.L.D. has been combating the forces of evil all over the globe" replied Fury with his hands behind his back "But with the threats growing in numbers, the World Union commissioned us to search for new generations to fight against these kinds of threats. And we were searching for someone for someone of her skill. We believe she could be a great asset to our force"

Tonraq was indeed surprised. But he cleared his throat before he spoke "Director Fury, I can understand your dedication to your duties, but…I'm afraid I can't give her up to you"

"We understand, Chief" said Stein "We are not forcing you to agree to our terms. But, if it's alright with you, we're asking you to meet your daughter in person"

Tonraq was reluctant. Although he should be after hearing that these two men wanted to see this Avatar. But he stood from his throne and nodded "Of course, I'd be more than happy to let you talk to her. But right now she is training with her Airbending teacher right now. I will have one of my guards to fetch her"

"Thank you Chief" Stein bowed "That's all we ask"

"But we need to see her now" Fury spoke sternly "Have your guard tell her that this is an urgent business."

While the conversation was going on, one of the guards slowly reached down his pocket, about to get out something.

But at that moment, Stein noticed this and quickly, he rushed towards the guard and kicked him in the face, right onto the floor, alerting the throne room

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tonraq exclaimed.

"Take a closer look" Stein responded, glaring down at what appears to be a small, yet advanced, looking pistol on the floor at the guard's side.

"It looks like you're a target of assassination, Chief" Fury stated as the guard got and reached for his weapon and aimed at Fury and Stein.

But Fury immediately got out a pistol from his belt and shot at the guard's hand, making him drop his weapon.

"Alright, Buddy, you're under arrest for the attempted assassination of a tribal leader!" Fury exclaimed at the guard.

"You're making a big mistake, Fury" the guard spoke with a shrill, ominous voice. He then grabbed his face and peeled it off. The 'face' was then dropped on the floor, revealing to be a mask.

The guards and Tonraq gasped in shock, as the group was at the presence of a bald, pale, albino skinned old man, grinning at them slyly, showing his yellow, rotten teeth.

"Zartan…" Fury glared at the figure as he still held his pistol.

The sinister figure, called Zartan, pressed his ear and smiled "Commence _Operation: Cold Victory_"

Back the hill one of the troopers turned to rest and called "You heard Zartan! Let's move!"

The metal backpacks on the troopers soon changed into jetpacks, as was the man in a gas mask.

The men jet off, heading for the palace.

Back at the city, one of the citizens noticed the flying men and pointed "Look! Flying men!"

"Flying men?" the pilot asked, looking dazed and confused before looking up and gasped, seeing troopers on jetpack, led by the man in a gas mask.

And without hesitation, the pilot pressed a device on his ear "Director Fury! You got company heading from northwest!"

As the pilot was speaking, one of the troopers shot out his missile launcher at the palace wall, creating an explosion.

And it just so happened (and conveniently) that the missile hit directly at the wall of the throne room.

And BANG! The guards, Fury, Stein, Tonraq and Zartan quickly took cover from the explosion.

Tonraq was the first to recover, as he got up and coughed from the smoke of the explosion "What by the name of the Spirits?!"

From the smoke came out the gas masked man along with the troops, carrying their weapons at hand.

Stein got up, coughing. He took a good look and recognized those troopers

"_Cobra_…" Stein glared.

Meanwhile, Fury got up and dusted himself. He then heard a call from a device from his ear

"Sir, I'm sending in our squad to give you back up!" the pilot's voice called.

"No need, Stein and I are in good hands" Fury replied confidently.

The guards then got up and got into their stances. They then motioned their hands in a fluid manner.

Just then, a mass of water burst from the icy wall and rammed at the troopers.

Tonraq also got up and also motioned his hands in a fluid manner, and bigger mass of water burst from the ceiling this time and splashed at a couple of troopers. The water then froze, trapping the troopers inside them.

"Cobra Commander certainly made a poor choice sending you guys to conquer an area filled with waterbenders" Fury gloated at the troopers.

"Which is why we came prepared" Zartan smiled slyly as he picked up his pistol and fired a white beam of light at one of the guards.

The other guards did not hesitate to react as they motioned their hands once more, only for Zartan to fire the same beam at them.

Strangely the moment the guards were hit by the beam, nothing happened to them. They then motioned their arms once again to send out their water based attack. However, the moment they did so, nothing happened!

"Genetic Suppressant Pistol" Zartan smiled "It fires a beam that suppresses the genetic codes in superhumans, including benders, rendering them powerless…for the time being of course"

"Damn it…" Stein snarled.

The man in the gas mask stepped forward and spread his arms. Blades popped out of his sleeves and he immediately charged at the now powerless guards and slashed his blades at them.

The guards fell to the floor, lying motionless. The armed guards readied their spears. But in an instant their spears were cut at great speed by the masked man, who then proceeded to slash them.

"No!" Tonraq roared, seeing his men struck down as he fiercely motioned his hand, summoning more water from the walls and hit Zartan, making him drop the pistol.

The masked man ran and attempted to slash Tonraq, only for the tribal chief to dodge every single strike.

"Hey, Kroenen!" Fury called, gaining the masked man's attention and launched his fist, punching him.

"Why don't you pick up someone with your caliber?" Fury goaded the masked assailant, who of course responded and swung his blade at Fury who immediately dodged the blades.

Fury ducked the next attack and did a swing kick on the assailant's leg, tripping him.

Fury got up and stomp his feet onto the assailant, only for the latter to quickly dodge and get back up on his feet and thrust his blade at his face. But it was at that precise moment, Fury barely dodge the blade, which left a cut on his face. Fury put his focus back on the assailant and punched him in the gut and then in the face once more before he landed a couple more punches.

Meanwhile, Stein summoned a ball of energy in his hand and thrust it onto the floor, scattering the troopers into different directions.

The remaining troopers still had fight in them left and they thrust their arms at Stein. A metal wire each popped out of their sleeves and tied up Stein. Stein's body glowed with white aura as the energy flowed onto the wires.

_"Geugh...what is going on?" _Stein thought _"It's as if…my energy…is being drained…!"_

"Stein!" Fury called only to get kicked in the gut by the assailant at a force that was enough to blow him onto the floor.

Tonraq growled, now having water whips in his hand, attempting to hit the assailant. But the latter surprisingly managed to dodge every attack, waiting for an opening for him to strike.

Tonraq slammed the water whips at the assailant, who managed to dodge again and jumped in the air. Tonraq looked up in surprise as the assailant was about to plummeting himself at Tonraq and was about to thrust his blade at the chief.

But it was then he got blown away by a mass of air and fell right at the floor.

"Keep your blades to yourself!" an angered female tone called out.

Fury groaned before he looked up at the throne room's entrance, seeing that it was a sixteen year-old tan skinned girl with blue eyes, dark brown hair tied into a ponytail wearing the same blue Inuit- styled coat with a hoodie with white furry rim on it and on her sleeves. She also wore a pair of brown boots.

With her was a large snow white creature which was an amalgamation of a dog and a polar bear.

"Korra!" Tonraq gasped at the girl, revealing to be named Korra.

Fury saw his chance and immediately grabbed his pistols, firing at the troopers trapping Stein. The moment those troopers were hit, the wires fell off, freeing Stein.

Stein got to his knees and panted a bit, feeling a large amount of his energy drained.

"Heeya!" Korra called and did a kicking gesture and did a swiping hand gesture, sending gusts of wind at the troopers, blowing them off…literally.

The white furred beast growled and leapt, and it was seen swiping the troopers at a bestial force.

"You guys made a big mistake attacking here!" growled Korra getting back to her stance "As long as I'm here…there's gonna be hell to pay!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: If you're so smart, Why didn't you shoot?**

"Heeya!" Korra cried, kicking in the air, sending balls of flames at the troopers, who were about to fire their rifles until they got hit by the flames, forcing them to drop their weapons.

"Haaaaa!" Stein yelled and did a round kick at the one of the troopers and socked another in the face.

The white beast came to his side and swiped the troopers with its massive, bear-like paw before the troopers could get a chance to shoot.

Fury shot his pistols at these grunts while Tonraq sent out water and instantly turn them to ice, freezing those men.

The grunts that were still left standing shot their laser rifles (finally!) at the two, who immediately ducked. Fury shot his pistols at one group while Tonraq waved his hand and summoned an icy shield at his other side to protect himself from the blast. The sharp ice crystal shot out from the shield, knocking out the rifles. As the troopers gasped in surprise of their weapons knocked out, they were blown by blasts of whirlwind.

The whirlwinds was shown to have come from a tall figure of a bald, middle aged man with a dark brown beard, silver eyes, and blue arrow tattoos over his head and forehands, wearing a red monk's robe atop a yellow uniform.

"Master Tenzin!" Korra smiled, seeing the man, named Tenzin.

"Hope I'm not late for the party" said Tenzin as he created gusts of wind, blowing away more troopers "Because that's something your friends will be sorry they missed."

"I know, I wish they were here." Korra replied as she motioned her arms fluidly, creating small waves of water from the icy walls, splashing more of the troopers and turned the water into ice, trapping these men.

"Geugh! I wish my siblings were here…too!" Tenzin grunted, rotating his arm movements, sending out the winds that repelled the troopers around him.

Stein stretched out his hands, releasing electrical energy on the remaining men, shocking them to unconsciousness.

Soon as all the troopers were down, Zartan groaned as he got up from Tonraq's attack. But then a tanned hand grabbed him by the collar. He was then lifted up into the air by Korra who glared at him, looking mighty pissed.

"Alright, talk! Who are you?! Why are you and your comrades here?!" Korra growled at Zartan, summoning a small ball of flame in her palm.

"Whoa, slow down Princess" Stein put his hand on Korra's shoulder

"His friend tried to kill my dad!" Korra replied, sternly pulling her shoulder away.

"Whoa, what a twist…" smiled Stein, although surprised just knowing about Korra's relation with the chief.

"Speaking of twists, where is Kroenen?" Fury walked up to the group, putting away his rifle.

"Kroenen?" Tenzin raised his eyebrow curiously. But Zartan snickered, pointing his finger behind Korra.

Korra looked around and saw a familiar gas masked figure aiming a familiar pistol at her… and fired the white beam.

"Korra!" Tonraq gasped and quickly ran in front of Korra, taking the hit instead.

"DAD!" Korra cried in shock.

"Chief Tonraq!" Tenzin gasped before he turned and immediately sent a gust of wind at the masked man.

But Zartan chuckled, having one more trick up his sleeves. He grabbed from his belt some pellets and threw them into the air. The pellets then exploded into blinding lights.

Zartan quickly turned away as everyone yelped, getting blinded by the lights shone all over the room, including Korra, who dropped Zartan to the floor.

"Now Kroenen!" Zartan called the masked man, called Kroenen who shot the same metal wire from his sleeves, tying up Tonraq and pulled him forth before locking him in his arms.

Zartan chuckled once more, getting out a small white device with a visor and some buttons on it.

Korra uncovered her eyes, although now seeing blurry image of Zartan laughing, scoffing at her "We thank you, Avatar Korra…"

And so Zartan pressed a red button on the device and so he, Kroenen and Tonraq glowed in blue aura. And without warning, the three disappeared in a blue flash of light.

"Flash Bombs…! Should've seen it coming…" Fury cursed as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Uh…Dad…" Korra as her eyes slowly went from hazy to its normal state. She rubbed them a little to recover from the flash before looking around "Dad…? Dad!"

Tenzin groaned, slowly regaining his vision "Ugh…Chief? Chief Tonraq!"

"Blast…Zartan must've used the teleportation device to take himself, Kroenen and the Chief out of here" said Stein, regaining his sight.

Korra was struck with shock before she snarled and roared in anger. A large outburst of wind exploded beneath her as she was bursting with rage.

The others quickly blocked themselves from the violent wind.

"Korra! Please calm down!" Tenzin called out in worry at the teen girl.

"Calm down…?" Korra snarled as her eyes suddenly glowed "How could I calm down when those…maniacs took my father?!"

Just then Korra's body glowed with a raging blue aura as the violent wind grew stronger.

"Stein!" Fury called out.

"On it!" Stein nodded and immediately rushed to Korra with an energy orb surrounding him. Stein then thrust his middle and index finger and struck Korra in the spine.

Korra yelped and her eyes stopped glowing along with her body. The gust of wind then dissipated.

Korra panted, feeling numb at her spine "What…did you do to me…?"

"I struck the chakra point that enables you to go to your Avatar State" replied Stein before winding the screw on his head "I should thank the instructions in a copy of the scroll written by your past incarnation about his training with the guru"

"Who…the hell…are you people?! What do you want?! Why are you here?!" Korra erupted into rage at the two men.

"That's what I wanna know, and who were those hooligans that took Chief Tonraq? What do they want with him?" Tenzin glared at the two men, although he spoke with a more calm tone.

Stein was reluctant to answer at first because of those two's reaction to what just happened.

But Fury sighed before stepping up and began explaining "We are from a peace keeping law enforcement organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. I am Nick Fury, and this is Dr. Franken Stein. We came all the way here to recruit someone of you talent as part of a global response unit, Avatar Korra. As for those guys that attacked the palace, these are the agents of _Cobra_, an international terrorist group. Those two who kidnapped the chief were Zartan and a former Nazi assassin, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. As for what they want with the chief is a mystery to us."

"We've been at odds against _Cobra_ for a while now" said Stein "When we decided to travel to the Southern Tribe, we didn't anticipate this to happen, we apologize...

"However, S.H.I.E.L.D. to willing to offer you some assistance to save your father, if you're willing to join our cause, Avatar Korra" Fury offered "We wanna recruit you to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. as a part of our project to create a global response unit, and in turn, we will provide you with whatever necessary tools you need to locate the chief"

But Korra was silent. She just looked down solemnly. Although one could tell that she was now resentful. She turned to the two men and finally gave her answer "I think you two did enough…now leave…"

But Fury walked over to Korra in hopes to persuading her "Miss Korra, we came all this way because you are the best choice to help bring peace to the world. To reject us like this would be considered-"

"I said leave!" Korra roared at Fury and Stein "I don't care what your stinkin' organization does! You guys led them here! My father is gone because of you! Now get out of here, now!"

"I think it is best if you two leave…" Tenzin spoke to the two men.

Fury and Stein looked at each other. Fury narrowed his eyes, telling he does not take no for an answer. But Stein's eyes narrowed making his face suggest that they should respect Korra's choice.

"We apologize for causing you trouble" said Stein "We did not mean to be a cause of this calamity. We will take our leave. We'll have our agents come here and clean up this mess, and then we'll be out of your hair"

And with that said, the two departed as Korra wept in Tenzin's arms. Tenzin frowned taking pity on the girl teen. He wondered how could this suddenly happen. And for that matter, what do those men from_ Cobra_ want with Tonraq?

* * *

In another location, there was a large, dark chamber with gold statues of giant cobras on each side. At the edge was a cobra-shaped throne. At each side of the throne were black drapes with red cobra head-shaped symbol on each of them.

Seated on the throne was a figure with obscured by the shade from head to shoulder. The only description that could be provided for now was a blue commander's uniform with blue pants and black boots.

Just then a holographic screen showed the image of Zartan, now wearing a red hood, addressing the shadowed man.

"Commander, the mission is a success" Zartan stated "Kroenen and I have captured the leader of the Southern Water Tribe"

"Excellent" said the seated figure in delight, putting his hands together "Your next mission is to go to Stanton City. The Fifth Hokage is set to make her appearance at the World Union, representing the Shinobi Regions. This is a good opportunity to give my message to the world's leaders. I will send Destro and Duchess to the Carpathian Mountains to rally other convicts for a great alliance for our uprising. In the meantime, Zartan, why don't you…get ready to look the part?"

Zartan smiled in response and nodded "As you wish, Commander. Hail _Cobra_…"

And so the holographic screen disappeared.

"I don't understand why you need more criminals to aid you in your conquest" a voice spoke somewhere in the throneroom.

"My dear boy…" the shadowed man responded "I may be one of the most powerful men, but I'm but a man, but all these villains of this world will help me secure my hold over this planet"

"But still, Commander" the voice replied as a figure emerged, revealing to be a young man with spiky red hair, pale swirling eyes, six nails on his face and a black cloak with red cloud patterns on it "Are you that desperate to gain so much power over the Earth? You already have your plan fallen into place, why need more allies? I'd say their a little redundant…"

"Now I can see why you're called 'Pain'…" the shadowed figure grunted, feeling irritated "You have always been one on my backside. The moment things go right for me, you have to show up and rain on my parade"

"Be glad I won't scatter you into atoms where you're sitting now. I could do it with just a mere thought…" the cloaked man glared at the shadowed figure.

"Frightening…" the shadowed figure stood up speaking to the cloaked man with a cold voice "But don't forget your place. I am your only source for income of your little organization. If it weren't for me taking you in…you'd still be picking scraps from the streets while you're out in the rain. Don't forget who the master here is…!"

The cloaked figure was silent as he narrowed his eyes "Of course…" And so he took his leave.

* * *

Back at the arctic area, Korra was outside of a hut, looking out at the scenery. Her eyes squinted as tears flowed from her eyes in despair of losing someone turning out to be her father. She sniffed and covered her eyes with her palms sobbing "Dad…"

Meanwhile, the Polar-Bear Dog was whimpering sadly as it came over to Korra, nuzzling its head against her coat.

Korra looked over at the beast and petted it gently "Oh Naga…" Korra sighed "I've lost Dad once…now I've lost him again…"

Korra sighed before she hugged her pet nuzzled at its head still weeping over her loss.

"Korra…" a gentle female voice spoke, gaining Korra's attention.

It was an old woman with blue eyes and white braided hair wearing a bright blue coat walked over to the teen girl.

"I have heard what happened from Tenzin…" said the old woman "…And I'm so sorry…I told this to your mother, she took it very hard…"

Korra looked down with her hand still petting Naga for comfort. Korra sighed wiping her tears before she spoke to the woman "Katara…I don't think I'm doing such a good job protecting others. I don't think I'm cut out to be the Avatar at all. I should have been more aware of what's around me so that I could protect my father…"

"Korra…the enemy you faced had different abilities and resources than yours" said the old woman, named Katara "You are a strong young woman, it's just that you have not faced foes like them…"

"But I wasn't strong enough top protect him…" Korra replied "I was mad at them for attacking our tribe, I did not stop to see what's happening around me…some Avatar I am"

"Korra, let me tell you something" Katara replied "When Avatar Aang was young, he was not sure of himself either, and he tended to make many mistakes, and it was these mistakes that drove him emotional. But then he knew that he should not let these emotions get in the way from protecting or saving the ones he loved. He learned from these mistakes so that he would learn to be a better person. You may be the Avatar, Korra, but nonetheless, you are human. You can't expect highly of yourself. People make mistakes both through choices and ignorance. And it was because of choices and ignorance that allows them to learn from their mistakes, rather than dwell in them. If you feel you can't be the Avatar, then try being yourself; be Korra. And ask not what the other Avatars would do, but ask yourself what would Korra do?"

The moment Korra heard these words from Katara, it made her think. She disregarded her sadness for a moment and began thinking what she would do. She then narrowed her eyes with her face turned from sadness to determination.

"I think that Korra would not stand by and mope around" Korra replied as she got up "Korra would do something about it. She would take action. She would never give no matter what the odds! I'm going to go and save Dad! But…I'm not gonna like the way I'm gonna do it…"

Seeing Korra's determination again made Katara pleased. Just then, Katara found herself in Korra's embrace.

"What would I do without you?" Korra smiled before she parted and ran off "Come on Naga!"

Naga barked and followed Korra, while Katara looked on and smiled softly.

"She's off to another one of her adventures, is she?" a voice asked as a figure, none other than Tenzin, stepped from the side of the hut.

"Indeed" replied Katara "And I suggest you go too. Your mission is still not over, Son."

"I know" said Tenzin "I'll take good care of her, Mother. Wherever she goes, I go. Just take care of Pema and the kids OK?"

Katara giggled a bit "I will, now go"

* * *

Back at the town, Fury and Stein were escorting the troopers into the helicopter while being looked over by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Fury!" Korra ran with Naga at her side.

"Korra?" Stein looked over the teen girl and her pet running towards them.

Korra and Naga finally got to Fury and she stopped to pant. She looked up at Fury and Stein and said "Fury, Stein…I wanna talk to you guys…and…I've considered your offer!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Funny Thing Happened**

On the other side of the world was a place filled with small buildings and wires, making the area closely resemble a simple modern Asian suburb. But what made it stand out from a common suburb is a large mountain with five large facial carvings on it, making it resemble Mount Rushmore, except with one additional feminine face.

We cut to an office inside a building of the village itself where a boy in his mid-teens was standing in front of a busty blond woman with a small purple jewel on her forehead wearing a green robe with black rim on the flowing sleeves worn over her grey gi. She was sitting at her desk with beside her, a young woman with short raven hair wearing a dark blue gi holding a small pink pig wearing a red vest and a necklace around its neck.

"What? A solo mission?!" the young boy looked in surprise, revealing his facial features consisting of blue eyes, spiky blond hair, and what appear to be whiskers on his face. In terms of his wardrobe, he was wearing a headband around his…well…head with a silver plate on it with a swirling, slug-like symbol on it. He was also wearing an orange and black sweater, black sleeves, orange pants and sandals.

"Not exactly, Naruto" the woman replied to the boy, revealing to be named Naruto "You will meet two new people during your mission. Since Sakura, Yamato, Kakashi and Sai are away on a special mission, we prepared one especially for you. Now before you say anything-"

"WHAAA?!" Naruto's jaw dropped in shock the moment he heard the last part "Why in the world didn't you send me with them?! This is so not cool! You could've sent me with them Granny Tsunade! That's so unfair-"

"AHEM! As I was saying!" the blond woman, Tsunade growled in irritation "The reason we didn't send you with them is because of the growing threat of the Akatsuki. Their threat level has taken to a new level, their forming a new, deadlier alliance, and that's something you'd be unable to handle"

"I've dealt with a few of those guys, Granny Tsunade!" retorted Naruto "Just send me out there to Team 7 and I'll kick some tail!"

"Trust me, the Akatsuki may be the main threat to the ninja world" Tsunade spoke in a serious tone as she looked at Naruto "But I received a word that their allying with other criminals off the ninja world"

"Off the ninja world?" Naruto looked in confusion.

The Akatsuki are growing in power with their new allies" stated Tsunade "This makes the situation worse than we could imagine; far, far worse. And that is why I decided to take the militaristic strategy to a new angle and make sure you'd be handled with safety. Still I respect you as a ninja, and I'm confident you're able to take care of yourself, which is why I'm still giving you missions. But this one is solely for you, and it requires your involvement and success. Think you 're up to it?"

Naruto was still looking pissed and reluctant at first. He was disappointed at the fact he could not join his comrades. But still, he could not refuse an assignment "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good. Now this mission takes you to Fushigi Woods. There is a suspicious activity going on there which captures the Village's attention and I want you investigate on this." Tsunade opened the drawer of her desk and got out a white envelope, which she gave to Naruto , much to the boy's confusion.

"This envelope contains a very special message, Naruto Uzumaki" said Tsunade "Do _not_ open it until you completed your mission! Don't ask what it contains, just do as told and that's it!"

"OK, OK, I get it Granny Tsunade" Naruto replied, now looking confused.

"Good because this is the final mission I'm giving before I'm heading off" Tsunade said before getting up from her desk. She reached down from under her desk and pulled out a large suitcase.

"Heading off? To where?!" Naruto spoke, looking surprise again.

"To the United Federation" replied Tsunade replied "I'm about to make my first appearance and take my seat for the first time at the World Union as one of the people representing the ninja world. I won't be back for a while."

"But…But…who's gonna take care of the Village while you're gone?!" Naruto asked, looking unsure.

"Well I was counting on the elders to do it for me" replied Tsunade "But…they elected that cad, Danzo…! So hopefully I'll return real soon. Shizune! Tonton! Come on!"

"Ah! Yes Lady Tsunade!" the raven haired girl replied hastily as she followed Tsunade out the door while carrying the pig.

"Oh, and good luck on your mission, Naruto!" the raven haired woman said to Naruto before heading off, leaving the doubtful Naruto to sweatdrop on this dilemma.

* * *

Later, in a woods filled with rather odd looking trees, ranging from the one looking bent, or exaggeratedly large or different colored, etc., Naruto was leaping through the trees wearing a white cloak while contemplating on what Tsunade said.

_"Geez, this day is so weird"_ thought Naruto _"First Granny Tsunade gave me a ridiculous reason not to be with Team 7, then she gave me a mission with barely clear details, and now she's leaving the village just to go to another country. I'm so confused right now…"_

But just then, Naruto heard voices of people talking "Hm?"

Naruto stopped on an oddly shaped tree branch and looked down. To his curiosity, he saw a group of figures in black uniforms were walking through the forest, patrolling it while armed.

_ "Huh, now that's suspicious…"_ Naruto narrowed his eyes and decided to descend to the ground take a closer look, all the while trying to keep himself discrete.

Naruto snuck silently, moving from behind trees and then to boulders while trying not to get caught.

Just then, the men stopped and turned, only to find no one there. But they shrugged before going their way.

Naruto hid behind one of the boulders as he watched these men walk farther and farther. Naruto peaked through the boulder, and saw less available hiding spot for him. So, it was then Naruto thought that it was time to take to higher ground. Soon as these men were gone, he leapt off the ground and took to the trees once more.

But before he did so he got this strange feeling, as if he wasn't alone. He then glanced over behind him to take a quick look. But nothing.

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed before he prepared to resume his mission.

Meanwhile in the shadows, a sandal worn foot was seen stepping on a small twig, creating a cracking sound.

Naruto turned and threw a kunai knife at the figure behind him, who moved at incredible speed.

"What the…?" Naruto's eyes widened. But before he could have any time to think or react, a figure of a red headed girl appeared.

Her shadow was seen thrusting a spear with an oversized tip right into the chest of Naruto's shadow.

"Hehe…too easy…" the girl snickered as she delightfully watched Naruto breathing his last breath, and then…he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?! A Replica?!" the girl looked in shock.

"What was your first clue?" a voice called, turning out to be Naruto landing on the ground in front of her.

"Ugh…I thought I heard someone following me in these woods all this time" the other Naruto climbed onto the boulder behind the girl.

"Which is why I created a Shadow Clone decoy" yet another Naruto appeared landing on the ground next to her.

The girl figure smiled and snickered yet again "I didn't expect any less from a ninja" she twirled her large red spear before striking it to the ground. Soon her full feature was shown.

She appeared to be a preteen girl with magenta eyes and crimson hair tied into a long ponytail by a black ribbon bow. She was wearing a red dress with a collar, although without sleeves. The bottom part of her dress flowed to cover her rear and had a white flowing rim underneath. Her uniform had a bear opening on her chest showing a red opal. Under her dress was a short pink skirt with black plating on top. She had long white arm bands with black bracelets, black stockings and red boots.

"Gotta admit, you had me fooled with that magical clone of yours" the girl smiled, pointing her spear at Naruto.

"Alright, who are you? And why do you wanna kill me?!" Naruto growled at the girl.

"Name's Sakura; Kyoko Sakura" the girl answered, putting the edge of her spear on her shoulder "Some guys from an organization hired me to put you out commission for good, because I'm the best there is. I've been living as an urchin stealing what I can for so long, I thought I could use some cash to help me get by. And you, Buddy, are on their wanted list. And so they hired me for an assassin's job to deal with you"

"Just my luck" Naruto sighed frustratingly "And aren't you a little too young to be an assassin?"

"No, No I'm not." The girl, revealing to be named Kyoko smiled sinisterly before readying her spear "So which one of you wants to die first? But if I end up killing the real one, the question would've been unnecessary."

One of the clones jumped down from the boulder and caught Kyoko off guard. But Kyoko, despite her size, managed to shake him off.

The Naruto from the boulder got out his kunai knife, only to get slashed by the spear's tip, but disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing to be another replica.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called performing a hand sign, and four more replicas appeared in puffs of smoke.

He his clones then rushed towards Kyoko. One of them got to her first and tried slashing the kunai knife at her. But Kyoko immediately dodged. But another one appeared and tried doing the same with Kyoko, who dodged again.

Kyoko growled and kicked another clone and struck another with her spear. She twirled her spear before striking the bottom part at another clone and stabbed another, making disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto did his hand sign, calling more clones.

"Oh come on!" Kyoko growled and frustratingly kicked some of the clones and struck some with her spear "This…is why…I hate…ninjas!"

But soon a number of clones jumped at her and overwhelmed the girl. They tried to on her down. But unbelievably, they were blown off by Kyoko, making them scatter.

"That tears it!" Kyoko roared angrily and waved her spear in the air.

A number of spears magically appeared in the air above the clones. The clones got up and gasped in disbelief of how she could've done such a feat.

"Magic, the best answer to all problems" Kyoko chuckled. She then motioned her spear down, making the spears in the air rain down on the clones in the area, taking care of all of them.

In puffs of smoke, the area was cleared of all the clones. But the question is: where's the real one?

"OK, Ninja Boy, you can come out now!" Kyoko called. She walked around the area, looking for Naruto and called "Even you ninjas should know that you can't hide forever, so iOllie, Ollie, Oxen Free/i, you whiskered blond ape!" Kyoko angrily punched a tree bark. But then she felt a breeze passing through her. Chills ran up her spine as she suddenly noticed blue breezes passing by. She looked around and gasped, seeing someone charging at her.

"Eat this! Rasengan!" Naruto was running with his clone while holding a ball of blue air in his palm. He then roared as his clone disappeared and he thrust the ball of air right at Kyoko.

Kyoko did not hesitate and she got into her blocking position, raising her spear in front of her. Soon as Naruto thrust his ball of air at her spear, a large round red energy shield appeared blocking Naruto's attack.

Kyoko grunted, trying to hold her own against the massive impact of Naruto's blue ball of air. The impact, as a result, created a massive red and blue shockwave repelling the two off each other.

Naruto and Kyoko slid on the ground opposite of each other as a result of the impact.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, die already!" Kyoko frustratingly slammed her spear onto the ground, creating a red energy wave that cut the ground. Naruto immediately jumped out of the way was the energy wave sliced the ground and hit the boulders Naruto hid behind, and then the trees.

Kyoko panted with sweat flowing on her face getting more and more anxious to kill the whisker faced ninja.

With Naruto, he landed on the ground and stopped to catch his breath. He then looked in astonishment, seeing the rock split, a deep cut drawn on the ground and trees sliced into halves. He then turned to Kyoko with a hint of nervousness in his face. What is she?

"Gotta…hand it to you" Kyoko panted "You're so persistent in staying alive. You got some mad skills there."

"Listen, I have no time for this" Naruto panted "I'm on a mission here. Why don't you just be on your way and call it a day?"

"Pfft, yeah! And lose my bounty?!" Kyoko scoffed "Sorry Whiskers, but there's a huge briefcase of bucks waiting for me, and it has my name on it. So, no."

Kyoko magically summoned a number of floating spears beside her again and smiled.

"Crap!" Naruto whispered "And I'm almost out of chakra too…"

Kyoko chuckled and grinned sinisterly, seeing her chance of bringing about Naruto's demise "Bye-Bye Whisker-Face~!"

And so the spears flew towards Naruto and pierced him at every part so his body. But wouldn't you know it? He disappeared in a puff of smoke again!

"What?! Another clone?!" Kyoko snapped, seeing she was duped again "Doesn't he get tired of those?"

"No! No I don't!" a voice called with Naruto falling from a tree and threw shurikens at Kyoko.

Kyoko reacted by spinning her spear, deflecting the shurikens, while jumping to dodge some of them. Naruto threw one more kunai knife right at the ground a few centimeters before Kyoko.

"Wow…all this fight must've made you're aim sloppy" Kyoko mocked.

But Naruto just smiled slyly in response "I wasn't aiming for you! Take a closer look at my kunai!"

Kyoko looked down, seeing the kunai in front of her had a yellow tag on it with writings on it. But Kyoko was just plain clueless. What had she got to be worried about?

Naruto landed on the ground far off from the kunai before smiling ominously at Kyoko, giving this answer.

"Kaboom…!"

Unbelievably, the kunai knife exploded at Kyoko's face, blasting her far off, making her tumble to the ground.

Kyoko grunted with burns all over her skin and her clothes got torn. She snarled as she turned to Naruto, glaring in such fury "You son of a-huh?"

Naruto was seen once again holding another ball of air with his clone molding it. The clone then disappeared afterwards and Naruto ran towards Kyoko, about to deliver his blow.

"You leave no choice! But it ends here! Rasengan!" Naruto called and was about to thrust this ball of air at Kyoko again.

"Freeze!" a woman's halted Naruto. The ball of air dissipated as Naruto and Kyoko were surrounded by a group of men in blue uniforms and helmets aiming their rifles at them.

"What the crap?" Kyoko grunted, not knowing what was going on. As she slowly got up, she suddenly glowed in red aura! The burns on her body miraculously began to heal!

"What in the…?" Naruto widened his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yeah, I can heal myself" Kyoko boasted "Bet you didn't see that comin', huh? "

"Alright, both of you, don't move!" the voice called again. From the crowd of men in uniforms, a tan skinned woman wearing the same uniform at these men came before the two "I am Colonel Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I've been lookin' for you two"

"Sorry Lady, we're a little busy. Ya know, tryin' to kill this guy here?" Kyoko told the woman, named Maria Hill.

"Yeah, and I'm on a mission assigned by the Hokage" said Naruto "So if you don't mind…"

"Did she give you your envelope?" Hill asked.

"Wha…how did you know?" Naruto gasped in shock seeing Hill knew about the envelope.

"And I suppose your benefactor gave you the envelope too soon as you get the job done" Hill turned to Kyoko, much to her surprise.

"W—Wait…y-you have it too?!" Naruto gasped, pointing at Kyoko

"I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Kyoko said, now with her body fully healed and her clothes fixed. She and Naruto then reached for their pockets, getting out white envelopes.

"What's going on? How come we have the same envelopes?" Naruto scratched his head looking confused.

"You guys have nothing to do with this, do you?" Kyoko glared at Hill, now with a rising tone.

"As a matter of fact, yes" another voice replied, revealing to be a group of men in black uniforms.

Naruto once again gasped in disbelief, those were the men he was supposed to track down earlier.

"These are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents going undercover to lure you out, Mr. Uzumaki" stated Hill "Our director has connections with the fifth Hokage for some time now, and has offered protection with the rising threat of the Akatsuki. Of course, the fifth Hokage was reluctant at first. But after some persuading, she eventually gave in."

"So wait…the whole thing…was a setup?!" Naruto snapped, seeing the mission was nothing but a sham.

"Wait, what about my assignment to kill this bozo?" Kyoko asked, making Naruto have an anger mark appear on his head.

"I'm the one who sent you here just to test his strength and yours" smiled Hill in a sly manner "There was no assassination mission. Like the ninja kid said, the entire thing was a setup just to get you two together. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been searching for superhumans to recruit for its project."

"No way!" Naruto and Kyoko refused, growling with angry anime faces.

"After knowing I'm getting no cash after coming all the way here?! Forget it!" Kyoko growled.

"What a rip-off!" Naruto snapped "When I get back to the village, I'm giving Granny Tsunade a piece of my mind when she gets back"

"Hmm, then I suppose you're not interested in the fact that our organization has the technology to help you track down anyone…and I do mean _anyone_. Now who is it that you've been obsessively after…? Uchiha?" Hill smiled slyly.

"Eh?" Naruto looked in surprise "H-How did you…"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has been keeping track on various superhuman activities around the globe" said Hill "And if you're willing to cooperate, not only we'll provide you with the protection you require from those after your….special ability, we can also help you find who you're looking for, and you can live happily ever after, blah, blah, blah."

"Well I'm after nobody, so there's no way you can bribe me" Kyoko said arrogantly.

"True" replied Hill "But we do have your criminal records of your thefts throughout this country" said Hill "You can either take community service…or we can arrest you on the spot."

Kyoko yelped, sweatdropping, now stuck in a dilemma. She slowly turned to Hill and snarled at her with an anger mark appearing on her forehead "You're a demon…!" Kyoko waved her spear again, summoning floating spears beside her "I hope you're bluffing, because you and you're men are about to get skewered!"

"Ugh…!" Naruto grunted in frustration, getting into his stance to fight Kyoko again.

"Mjolnir!" Hill called.

"On it!" a female voice called as a figure jumped out from the group of uniformed men. She was a blond woman with a gold eye in a black shirt and yellow skirt with black sides on it. She wore an eye patch with a lightning bolt symbol inside a yellow circle over her left eye.

**(Seriously, what is it with eye patches?)**

Naruto looked up in amazement as the woman landed on the ground and moved at great speed and put a black collar on Kyoko's neck. This collar had Norse runes on it which then glowed blue soon as the collar was worn.

The spears suddenly disappeared. And to Kyoko's surprise, the spear in her hand disappeared too. Her clothes then changed. She was now wearing a blue sweater, black shorts, and red and black boots.

Naruto gasped seeing such a phenomenon. But what surprised him more was that blond woman moved at a speed that even impressed _him_.

"We expected you to react this way, Miss Sakura" said Hill "That's why we came prepared. This collar has a mystical rune that prevents you from using your powers. So I think you have no other alternatives. Please, come quietly"

Kyoko snarled at Hill with her eyes now full of resentment towards her.

Hill pressed what appears to be a device on her ear "This is Hill, come and pick us up"

Soon a breeze came to the area, gaining Naruto and Kyoko's attention. Above them was a black colored dual rotor helicopter descending upon them.

"Whoa…!" Naruto's eyes widened, not seeing anything like this before on his life.

"So, you in or out, Uzumaki?" Hill asked in a stern manner.

Naruto was unsure at first. But if what Hill said was true, then there should be no reason he should refuse the offer.

"OK" said Naruto "But, you better keep your end of the deal! You will help me find someone I'm looking for!"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. never goes back on their word, you can trust us" replied Hill.

But Naruto looked at Hill with uncertainty. Can she really be trusted? He then looked at the envelope Tsunade gave him. Perhaps he could look at the details as to what the woman want him to do. But for now, he'd just had to come along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Welcoming Committee**

Up in the sky was a jet-like aircraft with a red cobra-head insignia on the wings. Piloting the aircraft was a man large in stature and had broad shoulders, wore a grey coat, black gloves and black boots. But his most unusual feature was his bald head being coated in metallic mold. On his chest was a red cobra head insignia. He was holding a briefcase with the same insignia on it. As he was piloting the aircraft, he pushed a green button on the control pad.

At the outside, the bottom of the aircraft opened up, revealing dark metal spheres with lens having cobra symbols on each of them.

"Messenger Probes are ready for deployment" the computer voice spoke inside the aircraft.

"Confirm Cobra Agent ID: Destro. Initiate _Operation: Grand Assembly_. Code 28428994" the figure spoke.

**_"Voice ID Confirmed, releasing Messenger Probes, now"_** the computer voice replie.

At the bottom of the aircraft, the spheres' lens glowed blue and the top of the sphere opened and turned into small round satellite. The spheres floated off the aircraft and were blown into the air.

As the spheres were blown into the clouds, they suddenly stopped. They then got into proper positions and then they scattered through different locations.

The broad man pushed another button "Baroness, have you sent out-"

"-The probes?" the female voice interrupted "Already did."

"Good, I guess we'll let the rest take care of itself then." The broad man smiled.

"Right…" the female voice replied in a seductive manner "So, once we get back to the lair, what say you and I…."

"Wish I could" the broad man replied "But the Commander gave me another assignment in the Carpathian Mountains"

"Aww~ You and I don't seem to spent much time anymore…" the female voice whined.

"There will always be time for us, My Dear" said the broad man "But for now, the big man's gotta work."

"Aww…Don't work too hard Big Man" the female voice replied seductively again.

"I won't, Over and Out" and so the broad man pressed the button again before getting back to piloting his aircraft.

* * *

Meanwhile, a S.H.I.E.L.D. double rotor helicopter flew over the ocean. Inside, Kyoko was bound in handcuffs, pouting as she was at the soldiers' seat alongside the blond woman.

"We're sorry we had to cuff you like this" the blond apologized "But it's for extra precaution"

"Hmph!" Kyoko grunted, resentfully turning her head away.

At the opposite side, Naruto was opening an envelope Tsunade gave me. Contained in the envelope was a folded paper which Naruto pulled out and unfold it and began to read.

_"Dear Naruto;_

_By the time you're reading this letter, than congratulations, you are in good hands now. This is my direct order to you as Hokage; I'm sending you on an important mission to be an agent of a world wide law enforcement organization, S.H.I.E.L.D., with whom I had a history with, especially with its director._

_They are looking for someone of your ability to recruit for their special response unit to protect the world from a growing global threat which the Akatsuki is now part of. You are the ninja world's only hope now, and I believe that you are going to make a huge difference, not only among ninjas, but for the entire world. You're one special kid Naruto. And I believe leaving you with S.H.I.E.L.D. and its new squadron will make you stronger. Plus, they have the technology which may help you find your long lost friend. Don't let us down Kiddo…_

_Regards;_

_Tsunade"_

Naruto sighed after reading the letter, thinking to himself that she could've told him in the first place instead of setting him up against that psychopathic red head. Hopefully days of journey wouldn't be for nothing. Naruto looked up at Kyoko, who just stared back at him. "What are you looking at, Bozo?" Kyoko glared at Naruto

This made a red anger mark appear on Naruto's head _"What does that supposed to mean?"_ Naruto thought, offended by what Kyoko called him.

* * *

Meanwhile, another helicopter was flying over the ocean as well, with this one holding Fury's team.

Tenzin was seated at the soldiers' seat, being squeezed in between Stein and the other agents.

"This reminds of the time when I had to take a public transportation to go run some errands back in Republic City" Tenzin complained before rolling his eyes at Stein and grunted "Geugh! Can't you scoot a little further?"

"No can do Compadre, this place is packed with agents and _Cobra_ troopers" Stein replied.

"Swell…" Tenzin rolled his eyes in dismay "At least Korra's comfortable "

Korra was at the opposite seat from Tenzin, petting Naga at her side.

Meanwhile, Quartermaine spoke on his earphone's speaker "This is Agent Quarmaine coming in for landing"

"Roger that" the voice in the earphone replied.

"Mm, looks like we're here" smiled Stein.

"Here where? We're in the middle of the ocean" Tenzin stated.

"Oh you'll see" Fury replied with assurance as Quartermaine cranked the lever of the cockpit and the helicopter slowly made its descent.

On the ocean's surface an island suddenly appeared.

Korra and Tenzin widened their eyes in disbelief as looked out the front view of the helicopter. It was an island with many buildings, landing points and jets.

"Wow…." Korra looked in amazement.

"And invisible island?" Tenzin watched in awe as well as the helicopter descended towards the island.

"Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, welcome to the Triskellion" Fury said to the two.

* * *

Soon as the helicopter made its landing, a few agents were waiting outside. The entrance of the helicopter opened up alongside the steps. Fury stepped out of the helicopter, followed by Stein.

Korra stepped out of the helicopter, with Naga peak her head out. Korra and looked around amazed at the sight of the tall buildings and jets flying above them. She then looked over at the agents walking in their uniforms talking on their Bluetooth, some were typing on their iPod while some looked at the holographic notepads.

"Whoa…I can sum it all up in one word; Stoked!" Korra looked in amazement at the environment around her as she and Naga stepped down from the helicopter.

Tenzin stepped down from the helicopter rubbing his arms after being cramped in there for so long. Finally he would have to stretch his limbs. Tenzin looked around the architecture of the island-sized city before looking at the machinery and people in uniform.

"Well I am impressed about the island appearing out of nowhere" stated Tenzin, coming beside Korra and Naga "But other than that I'd say that's something my ex-girlfriend would've liked."

Another helicopter made its landing, gaining the attention of the others.

"Looks like Hill and Marie are back" Stein stated, cranking the screw on his head.

The other helicopter opened up with Hill emerging. She then noticed Fury and Stein before saluting "Director Fury! Mission accomplished!"

"Excellent!" Fury replied, looking pleased "Looks like my persuasion to the Hokage got through!"

"Oh, Frankie!" the blond woman waved soon as she emerged from the chopper "How's it going?!"

"Mm, never been better Marie" replied Stein.

"Looks like you two brought home the bacon" smiled Hill making her way down the chopper with Marie "We didn't have any problem with our new recruits either!"

"Who are they?" Korra whispered to Stein, wondering who the two women were.

"That's Colonel Maria Hill, Second in Command to Director Fury" Stein answered "And that blond one over there, that's Marie Mjolnir. She was teacher of the academy that I worked for."

"What kind of academy?" Tenzin asked, taking part in the conversation.

"D.W.D.A." Stein replied "Special kind of school that teaches how to fight evil spirits and witches"

But Korra and Tenzin just looked at one another with their doubtful faces saying "Is he serious?"

"Korra!" Fury called.

"Yes Sir?" Korra responded.

"Come and meet your new teammates!" called Fury.

Wand so Korra ran up to him, Hill and Marie, while Tenzin calmly walked with Naga.

"Korra, I want you meet Naruto Uzumaki. He's a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village" Fury introduced Korra to the figure standing before her, none other than Naruto himself.

"Oh…uh…hello, I'm Avatar Korra. It's good to meet you" Korra offered her hand to Naruto.

Naruto was a bit nervous, but then he grinned and shook Korra's hand "Good to meet you t-yeooow!"

Soon as Naruto let go of Korra, he burst into a comic anime tears, seeing his hand turned red.

"Oops, hehe, sorry, guess I didn't know my own strength" Korra laughed sheepishly as she sweatdropped "Oh by the way, this is my mentor, Tenzin. Tenzin, Naruto."

"An honor to meet you, Naruto" Tenzin bowed with his hand against his palm.

"Y—Yeah….ditto…" Naruto replied rubbing his still red hand.

"And this little lady here is Kyoko Sakura" Fury introduced to the other figure, none other than Kyoko.

But Korra noticed Kyoko being cuffed and wearing a collar "Uh…why is she wearing handcuffs and a collar?"

"Safety precaution" Hill replied "She attacked us with her powers, luckily Miss Mjolnir intervened."

"It was nothing really" Marie put her hand behind her head.

"Well I think it's not right!" Korra glared "I mean she's just a kid!"

"Well I agree on the handcuff thing…but not on the collar part" Naruto stated before she turned to Korra and whispered "Trust me, if you have her take that thing off, you won't know what you'll get yourself into…"

"Hey Whisker Face! I can hear you, ya know!" Kyoko yelled.

"Stop calling me that you little runt!" Naruto growled.

"Who are you calling a runt you big blond ape!" Kyoko growled back at the young ninja.

"Why I oughtta…!" A red anger mark appeared on Naruto's head again as he burst with rage and was about to attack Kyoko.

"Hey!" Fury roared at the two, halting their scuffle "I don't wanna see you two at each other's throats in my base, understand?!" Fury scolded the two.

"Yes Sir…" Naruto and Kyoko sweatdropped, and they looked away from each other.

"Anyway…we'll take the handcuffs off" Hill told Korra "But the collar stays."

"Why?" Korra raised her eyebrow in confusion "She's not an animal you know!"

"I have to agree with the Avatar, I don't see any necessity in putting this contraption around her" Tenzin said "Besides, she's just a little girl"

"Who are you calling 'little', Baldy?" Kyoko responded.

To which Tenzin turned and grunted angrily at the red head "Excuse me?! I am trying to defending you! At least show some gratitude!"

"OK, thanks for the stinky breath, Goat-Man" Kyoko responded.

Tenzin shook with his fist clenched taking offense to such disrespect. He was about to burst with anger, but then he breathed in deeply and exhaled. Tenzin then calmed down, although still wearing a stern face.

Hill sighed before he addressed the two "Miss Sakura possesses a very impressive attribute" stated Hill "But she also has…quite an impulse and temper to match. We need to keep her restraint until we can find a way to….get her to cooperate."

"We apologize" Marie bowed apologetically "Unlike you and Naruto, Miss Sakura is quick to anger, and she could put everyone at risk. We'll gladly remove the handcuffs, but I'm afraid she must wear the collar until further notice. But rest assured you won't be given the same treatment"

"Provided you don't go berserk or anything of course…" Marie added in a sheepish tone.

Korra did not like this at all. Having to see someone as young as Kyoko having a device to restrain her? That's just inhumane. But then she sighed. If someone like Kyoko wields such power and if she could put everyone at risk with her temper, then she had no choice but to agree.

"Alright, but I'm asking you one thing" said Korra "Other than her collar, don't give her any other restraining devices, OK? If you wanna earn my trust and want my cooperation, you won't treat us as if we're prisoners. That goes for Kyoko too"

Kyoko looked at Korra and was shocked to see someone doing something like this for her. Naruto was shocked as well, never seeing someone like Korra.

Fury looked skeptical at Korra's request at first, but then he agreed "Done…we'll treat you and the others fairly. But don't expect us to go as far as providing any form of luxury or anything. This is a global defense unit. You are our agents now, not our guests"

Korra nodded "Noted Sir"

And with that, one of the agents took off Kyoko's hand cuffs.

No sooner, a floating vehicle resembling a limousine without wheels with the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on it drove into the area.

"Hmm? An automobile…without wheels?" Tenzin looked in disbelief at the vehicle as it parked. Soon as it did so, the doors automatically.

"Whoa, talk about travelling with style" said Korra, impressed.

"Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed, never seeing anything like it.

"Hop in, we got a tight schedule here. We need to go to the Command Tower on the double" said Fury as he stepped into the vehicle.

Naruto followed Fury into the futuristic vehicle, followed by Tenzin . Naga tried to get in. But as she did so, she almost tipped the vehicle instead. Plus, when the Polar-Dog tried to get in, her size wouldn't fit.

"Hill! Get the dog into the chopper will ya?!" Fury ordered with him, Tenzin and Naruto almost falling right at Naga as the Polar-Bear Dog tried to get in despite her immense size.

"Y—Yes, Sir!" Hill replied and dragged Naga away from the vehicle, thereby putting it back in its position.

"I…think I should go into the chopper with Naga" Korra smiled sheepishly "I'll meet you guys later!"

Meanwhile, Kyoko was about to step into the vehicle. But before she did so…

"Hey!" Kyoko called Korra.

Korra was walking with Naga and Hill but then looked back at Kyoko "What is it?"

Kyoko glanced at Korra for a moment and smiled "Thanks…" and she got into the vehicle.

Korra smiled softly as she watched the vehicle driving off. Maybe Kyoko was not as bad as anyone thought she was.

* * *

Back at the dark throne room, a shadowed figure was reclining on his throne until the holographic screen appeared, showing an image of a black haired woman in a dark coat and black collar.

"This is Baroness" the woman spoke "Destro and I have deployed the probes as you ordered."

"Excellent" the shadowed figure, putting his glove covered hands together "Soon as the probes send out their signal, I shall address our soon-to-be allies. And then _Cobra_ will be a force to be reckoned with"

"If there is nothing else, Commander, may I ask your permission to join Destro in the Carpathian Mountains?" the woman, Baroness, asked.

"As you wish" the figure replied "We could more monitors to watch over our manufacturing unit"

"Commander!" a voice called the figure.

"If you excuse me, Baroness" said the shadowed figure "I must take this"

"Understood, Baroness Out" And then the holographic screen disappeared.

A couple of men in uniforms were approaching the shadowed figure along with Kroenen. Behind them was a floating platform holding a certain man in an Eskimo-like coat whose hands were bound in cuffs and his torso in a metal restraining vest.

The man, none other than the captured Tonraq, looked up with his face looking in resentment.

"Ah, you must be the chief of the Southern Water Tribe; an honor to meet you face-to-face. My apologies if my men gave you…a hard time" the figure then stood and walked out of the shadows, revealing him to be a man wearing a featureless metal mask and a blue helmet. He had his shoulder worn in dark blue drape over his uniform. And on his waist was a sheathed rapier.

"And I take it you're the leader of the pack" stated Tonraq sternly.

"Indeed" replied the masked man "And soon to be leader of the world. I am Cobra Commander, head of _Cobra_"

"Not impressed by the name" Tonraq glared "And what is it with you men in masks? What have you got to hide?"

"A tribal chief with a sense of humor; I like that" said the man, called Cobra Commander.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tonraq asked in a stern tone.

"A political purpose" said Cobra Commander "In order for the world to submit to me, I am to inherit the power their leaders. I want the power, the authority you have over your people"

"Not gonna happen" Tonraq refused "I was meant to have this power, but then my brother took it away from me, and he almost destroyed the world"

"Yes, I am aware of his Dark Spirit incident," Cobra Commander replied "He should have been careful handling the forces he can't comprehend. But enough about him; the assembly of the world's leaders is about to take place, and you are the key to my ascension to ultimate power."

"Whatever it is you want me to do, I won't do it!" Tonraq glared "Besides, I've made a mistake letting a madman lead my people. I won't let it happen again…and I won't let you get away with what you're about to do!"

"On the contrary, Chief" Cobra Commander grabbed Tonraq by the face "You will…and I will make sure of that. Take him to the Neuro Chamber."

"Sir!" The troopers complied. The floating platform then turned to another direction, with the troopers and Kroenen escorting Tonraq out.

"Soon as Dr. Mindbender is done with him…" Cobra Commander muttered "That hydrokinetic cretin will see things my way…"


End file.
